Return to Seattle
by DawneySings500
Summary: what happens when Freddie Sam Wendy Meredith and Spencer return to Seattle. When they move to a new place and make a new life will there be a new icarly? will carly have the cold shoulder or just get mad, really mad. Read to find out in the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Seattle...... ** My sequel to watzupwitu?**

**Sam's POV**  
We drove into Seattle after a weeks vacation. We went to Ohio and visited my uncle. Freddie and me got really close. Valerie spent time with her baby sister Meredith, and Spencer learned the technique of squeezing a cow's boob to get milk. Spencer plans on buying a cow and naming it Bessie, don't ask. We turned into Freddie's building, and remembered about Carly. School was back in and I decided to go to school, but when we got there, it was insane! Everyone was walking all slow and creepy, and everyone was skeptic when we walked in. Jeremy was not sneezing! This is WAY wrong! The school was dirty, and no classes were happening. I ran up to Jeremy and decided to interview him. It was like everyone else was gray, and were in color!

"JEREMY! What happened?" I said. He looked at me really quick and creepy, and then turned back around. He did not look at me when he started to talk.

"The killer got us. The killer killed off most teachers, and families in Seattle Washington. No one is safe, and the killer is looking for you. Oh, he/she is also looking for umm... lemme think..... oh right, Valerie, Freddie, and a guy named Spencer, whoever that is. We are looking for Carly too. Icarly stopped, and everything is upside down. We think Carly was killed, so we gave her a proper burial, without her being there." He turned around and looked me in the eye. "You better go back to where you were. He/She says they're coming. They're coming soon." Jeremy then turned around and walked away. I looked at Freddie, who was now next to me, and heard a good part of what Jeremy said. We turned around and ran out the door, and to Freddie's building. This is going way too far! We knocked on Freddie's door, and Spencer opened it. We explained EVERYTHING, and they froze. We did not know how serious this was going to get. We know we have to stop it. How? Where is she? Why is she doing this? What is wrong!? I broke down crying, and Freddie comforted me.

"We are leaving, to Ohio. Permanently. We are taking Jeremy's advice. It is so long until we are dead. Pack up your stuff and meet me back here. PRONTO!" said Spencer. I decided to go to my house and get clothes and food. We all met back and got in the car, because we are going to Ohio.

**Like it? Lets see what happens! It is 2010 right? Youll see...**


	2. The Ohio Life

The Ohio life- Chapter 2 ** IDK if Ohio is country like, but I picked randomly**

**Freddie POV**  
Sam looks so hot in a half shirt, and short shorts. Wearing a straw hat and chewing on wheat, I do not know what to do with myself when I look at her. Sam was watching the sun with Valerie and Meredith, and talking about how crazy Seattle is. Ever since the whole deal with Carly, our lives have changed completely, for the better. We have all been happy, and we made a new icarly. Everyone on the interweb enjoys it. Spencer holds the camera while Valerie and Sam do their thing, and I run all the technical things. We do it because me and Sam decided we are not too old to do icarly. The schools in Ohio are great, and forgetting about Seattle os the best thing that could possibly happen.

"Time for the show ladies. Get ready to be awesome." They looked at me and smiled. They got up, and Sam picked up Meredith, who was now 6 months. We went inside, and upstairs in her uncle's huge house. The set up was completely different. we had a big red chair, with a nice couch. It was a purple and pink room, and it was the girls hang out room. Spencer and I had our own hang out room. Life is GREAT!

____________________Sam's POV___________________________________________________________________________

"In 1...2...3..4..5!" said Freddie. Freddie counts the other way so we are not reminded of Carly when she was normal.

"I am Sam!" I yelled. "And I am Valerie!" said Valerie. "And This is SammyVally......" As we finished the show Freddie handed us lemonade. We all laughed and clapped and chatted. Life was really good.

"DINNER YA'LL!" my uncle yelled. We ran downstairs, because tonight was eat under the stars night, with ribs and macaroni. It was a beautiful meal, and Freddie was so cute getting rib sauce all over his face. I loved him, and we were much more passionate with each other. Not going all the way or anything....... yeah he wishes. As we went to bed, I always say a prayer, a good prayer. As I think life could be better if Carly was here, I also think if Carly was here, it would still be iCARLY, and Freddie and Carly would be dating, and Valerie and Meredith would not be in the picture, and I would die with..Jonah. Blech. It is just better off without Carly Shay, icarly, or Seattle Washington.

**So there you have it, chapter 2. Everything seems perfect now, but you wait...**


	3. A strange call

Chapter 3- A strange call

Freddie and I are hanging out. I get a call on my cellphone on the middle of me kissing Freddie. I pick up and say Hello, and a creepy eerie voice comes on.  
"Hi Sam. I may not know where you are, but you are going to DIE. With Freddie, Valerie and Meredith. Maybe I will spare Spencer, maybe not. He did betray us.." US?

"US? Carly just stop! We are not afraid of you, and my cell has track protection so you cannot track me! I changed my number, so how did you get it?" As soon as I said Carly Freddie got up and stared at me.

"Who is Carly?" said the voice with real confusion.

"So if your not Carly, who are you?" I said.

"A close friend." and the person hung up. I got Freddie, Valerie, Spencer, and Meredith, and told them what happened. I even played back the conversation. They all had a shocked expression.

"Carly has a gang! Man, why can't she just leave us ALONE!?" said Spencer breaking the laptop. Valerie had a tear running down her face. I decided to change my cell number again, and forget it. That was a mistake....

"SAM! Wake-Up!" said Freddie screaming. "Your uncle....he is, dead! Carly does not know we are here, but she has a new plan. A travel plan."

**OH SNAP DIZZ Carly is getting all crazyyyy! REVIEW!**


	4. Witness Protection Program WITSEC

Chapter 4- Witness Protection Program (WITSEC)

**Freddie's POV**  
I studied Sam's face, and I knew she was sick of this. She thought she got out of it, but she did not. "Sam, we are all going to the witness protection program together, where we are going to have our own house, since Spencer can pay bills. We are going from Ohio to New York. We are changing names too, so pick yours." We finally got our names.

Spencer=Maxwell

Sam=Agnella (pronounced AAG-NELL-A, Nellie for short)

Valerie-Naya

Freddie-Alex

Meredith-Mary-Linn-We all had pretty names, and having the name we want is sweet. We are starting to pack, so yeah, you start too. This was going to be a long day, but we felt better knowing the FBI is after her.  
___________________________________________CARLY'S POV___________________________________________________________

"Ohhh Jonah, that feels sooo good!" I said. I was pregnant by Jonah, and I wanted twins. I got dressed and got my phone. It was vibrating.

"Password?" I said. " **ALL BLACK HOOD!"** said the responder.  
"I just got word Federal B**** Investigation is after you. All mighty master, be on the look out." I got mad. Who does Sam, Freddie and the rest of the RETARDED gang get off sending little rats after me?  
"Thanks brother black. Black-Hoods for life." I hung up and looked at Jonah.  
"We got troubles."  
____________________________________________Sam's POV_____________________________________________________________

I am really sick of Carly, and her hoodlums. I am sick of her getting off on killing my family. And Freddie's. And Sam's. And Valerie's. Spencer is fine though, because she is family of him. Lucky Spencer. I have no one except my tattoo artist cousin who is in jail (that is so much help...) and Freddie. I guess I could say Freddie Spencer and Valerie along with Meredith are my jeese I gotta starting getting use to calling myself Nellie, Valerie Naya, Freddie Alex, and Spencer Maxwell. If I don't I will be screwed. We arrived at the airport and showed our witness protection badges. She let us trough this big red secret door with 6 locks and a key card. When we finally got through we were rushed roughly into a small plane and we automatically took off. It was really fast, so I decided not to look out the window so I didn't get sick. Meredith, no Mary-Linn was crying so Valerie took her into the bathroom to hush her down. We all drifted off into deep sleep.  
_**A long time later, longer than usual..**_

_We seemed to slow down, and it was night time. It does not take that long to get to New York. I got up trying not to wake anyone up. I walked to the bathroom, went, and decided to go to the pilot's area. I cracked the door open and saw two guys in black hoods making out with cardboard cut outs of Carly and taping it. I could hear Carly's voice through the phone. I heard they were doing this thing to officiate themselves into the group. I snuck in the room and hid behind a trashcan. Second time doing that...._

_"You guys! Go farther with the cardboard. Way farther." CARLY WAS SICK! When they went all the way, I turned my head. I had to be faithful to Freddie, and besides that is just SICK! So sick..... They finished, and Carly hung up. I snuck out the room and went back to Freddie to wake him up. He looked at me. "What's up Nellie?" he said. I smiled and kissed him. I told him not to say my hidden name thought, because the pilot is not the pilot, simply two of Carly's hoodlums. His eyes got wide. He sat straight up and told Spencer, who told Valerie, who told Meredith. I did not feel safe at all. Were they going to crash us? We started to land, and I could feel it. My stomach was flopping. When we got down, I could tell it was New York. Why did they deliver us safely? How did they know? Suddenly I was in water, and I started to drown. I figured out this was a dream. _

"UGHHH!" I yelled waking up with cold sweat on my face. I looked around at Freddie, Spencer, and Valerie who were eating. I went to the bathroom and then went to the pilot's cabin. They looked at me, and told me to sit down because they were landing. I sat down and buckled in with the rest of the group. Freddie smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. I knew I was safe. I saw New York, and JZ's song automatically popped in my head. New York baby, New York.


	5. Move into New York

Chapter 5- Move into New York **P.S. Spencer is only 20 in this story and the rest of them are 17 besides Sam who's birthday is in a few days**

**Spencer's POV**

"Why do I have to carry all this heavy stuff? Fr-I mean Alex help me!" I yelled the bags crushing me. Freddie was too busy talking to Sam to notice me. Love birds.... Too bad Valerie has a baby! Sam turned around and came running to help me.  
"Finally someone listens to me!" I said with a laugh. Sam takes 5 bags, and Freddie takes 4 of those bags. Sam could at least carry 2. I hope Freddie doesn't become clingy and push Sam away. Oh she just kissed him never mind.  
"Wait until we get a room guys...." I said. It was very windy warm and sunny in New York right now. The girls in this state are hot, and they are checking me out. Yeah. I even got a number from one. Her name was Cindy Doshief and she lived on 25th Street second house down. She told me to call her and we could to get together. She long brown flowing hair and green daring eyes. She was very fit with and wearing a tight dress. I told her my name was Maxwell, so I kept my identity a secret. Good.  
"Nellie stop at that limo and put the bags in the back, you too Alex. I will carry some in the front. Naya you get in with Mary-Linn." They got my drift. We have got to start using our fake names. Oh well. We all got in the limo and was driven to 16th street to the third house down. It was big and pretty, and the rent was small, so I had no problem.  
"Freddie, I miss Groovy Smoothies and T-BO. I wonder if he is still alive..." said Sa..I mean Nellie. If I slip we are all caught so I can't. I just can't.  
"It's ok Nellie. We all miss Groovy Smoothies. We all miss Ohio and Seattle and the normal Carly, but we have to except our lives now, and not be in denial." he kissed her, and she relaxed on his chest. Blahh...  
_______________________________________________________Valerie's POV________________________________________________

I think Mary-Linn is sick. I hope she'll be ok. I gave her inhaler, and allergy medicine, and I even gave her her monthly shot for sickness reasons she had as a baby, but this time I think she's really sick. I had to tell Spencer, but I didn't want to burden him. I think I might even have a crush on he guy, which is wrong, but I do.I can't help it he's hot.......  
"Spencer, I think Mary-Linn is sick. She is very silent and hot, and she is sweating." I saw real concern in his face, so I handed him the baby. He studied her and felt her forehead, and then handedme back the baby.  
"I think she has the common cold, and I think maybe she needs to go to a doctor."  
"Wow Spencer your so smart." I think I had a extra switch to my walk, and I think he actually winked at me! AHHHH! I swung my long flowing red hair. A lot of guys thought I was hot and I think Spencer was digging me. I put Meredith down to sleep. Spencer was only 3 years older than me, so it wasn't too wrong. I saw him get that number from that girl, but I hope she doesn't call her. We got to the house and put everything down. I had to tell Sam I loved Spencer. She would hate me if I didn't.  
"Sam? I got to tell you something."  
"Anything Val. What's up?"  
"I like Spencer, and I think I might even love him, like you and Freddie." Her mouth hung open, and then she closed it.  
"VAL! He's 3 years older than you! Freddie is only 1 year older than me are you insane?" she said.  
"3 is NOT that much!" I said frowning. Maybe it was a mistake, telling her.  
"I am sorry Valerie. I do not want to loose another friend, definitely not a good one. Go for him, don't be shy." she said supporting me. I walked down the hall to Spencer's room wearing short shorts and a tank top, while Sam went to Freddie's wearing the same. Pink short shorts and a white tank top. I went and sat down next to Spencer.  
"What's up Valerie?" he said checking me out, YES!  
"Oh nothing. Just wanted to, talk." I said swinging my hair. I love having girl charms, because they always work. Every guy liked me in Ridgeway, especially Johnny. I miss him, but Spencer is here so I feel better. I am glad I am fit, so I am not like unfit because he likes fit girls.  
"Want to help me unpack?" he said smiling his gold smile.  
"Sure! What do you want me to unpack?" I asked helpfully. he handed me a bag, and I put all the stuff away. In less than 10 minutes I was done.  
"If you don't mind, I am going to change."  
"Oh, sure." I said leaving. Before completely turning I said,"Thanks for taking care of me when my parents were killed. That is so sweet of you, but I wouldn't expect less." I winked him and walked down the hallway. I really love Spencer, and if I didn't know better, I would think he loved me too. Spencer....

**A new love, eh? Comment! Hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I wanted this chapter to be long-ish.**


	6. Summer Vacation

Chapter 6- Summer Vacation

**Spencer's POV** It is finally summer vacation, so i do not worry about school. The first day of summer has this warm feeling, and we decided to go out for now and enjoy New York. I just finished changing, and what Valerie just said to me made my stomach flop. Was Valerie beautiful or what? I do not think I will be calling any other girls any time soon, because I think I want Valerie. Yeah I am three years older, but so what love is love. Only problem is, what if she doesn't love me? Oh well, better take a chance. Sam and Freddie have been spending all their time together, and they are officially really dating, like really really dating. They have a date tonight, so Valerie and me will have the house. The baby has been sleeping, so forget her for now.  
_____________________________________________That Night_______________________________________________________________________

Sam and Freddie left, so it was just me and Valerie. I went up to Valerie's room, and sat on her bed next to her. She was reading a pink book. Something about Alice or something like that. I just studied her peaceful face, until she said, "Hi Spence." I froze. She knew I was there. Did I look like a stalker? I wanted to do something but I couldn't. "Well, Freddie and Sam are gone." she said. I HAD to respond, but what to say?  
"Yeah I know." I said. Did I sound like a jerk? CRAP, I am screwing this up! "Mhmm....." she closed her book, and looked at me. I didn't know if this was the time to kiss her, or hug her. Valerie knew though. She rested her head on my chest. I did not know what to do, so I simply rubbed my fingers through her hair like Freddie did with Sam. It was kind of awkward, but she seemed restful.I realxed my head on hers and ran my fingers through her hair continuously. She told me she would be right back and went to the bathroom, so I did too. We both came back and got in the same position. She looked up at me, and talked to me. "Spencer, I think it is really sweet you took me in. When you were going through hard times you took me and Meredith in. Your so sweet. Now Meredith is sick, and your not even complaining. Your perfect." I just smiled. "Valerie I hope you know I would do anything for you and Meredith. Freddie and Sam too. I am here for you guys. I love you guys." I was especially thinking about love because I love Valerie. We heard Sam and Freddie call from downstairs, so Valerie got up and said, "Thanks Spencer." She ran downstairs and got every detail of the date. Freddie came out to me and told me about it. Apparently it was awesome. When he asked me what i did, I just said hanging out with Valerie. Val...

**WHAT A TWIST!!! COMMENT!**


	7. Meredith, is she ok?

Chapter 7-Meredith, is she o.k? **The next few chapters will just be about their life until something happens, but I decided to take some time and make it realistic. Carly isn't going to automatically find them. So unrealistic**

**Freddie's POV** We are in the car going to the doctor. Meredith is NOT looking good! She is pale and sweaty and all hot and bothered. Oh boy, i hope she will be ok. It would be so sad to loose a baby, and then Valerie would have absolutely no one, like me. "Spencer, drive faster!" I yelled. It looked like Meredith was seizing or something. We arrived at the doctor, and she did a close examine. Does Spencer have his arm around Valerie? That's strange....  
"Well, the baby has Swine Flu, mostly from all your travels, Mr. Alex Graham. We will take care of her, and we will update you. Your lucky you guys did not catch it." We left, and Spencer STILL has his arm around Valerie. What the heck? Spencer only let go in order to open the car door. When he got in I sat next to him so Valerie couldn't. We do not need another relationship, but then again who am I? "Spencer, were you holding Valerie?" I asked queitly so the girls couldn't hear? He gave me that look that, that looked that makes your skin crawl and your blood boil, and then he nodded. I swore he was going to kill me! I just nodded and looked away. I was afraid if I asked anymore questions, he would murder me in my sleep. I had to ask though, or I would kill myself. I knew I wasn't going to get another chance, since I try to spend every living minute with sam, who now admiring me from the mirror. I winked at her and she squeezed Valerie's arm. Uhh Sam. "W...Why?" I asked hesitatingly. " I don't see anyone else comforting her, so I did. It's not a big deal Freddie." I knew that was the end of the conversation.  
____________________________________________________Sam's POV_____________________________________________________

I was admiring Freddie while he talked to Spencer about something. I couldn't hear him, but looking at him was good enough. He winked at me right when the sun was beaming down on him. My stomach flopped. I cannot believe it still does, but oh well. That is just true love for ya. Freddie and I have been dating for at least 3 months now, and he never gets old. It just so interesting how cool he is when i always used to think he was a hopeless Carly lover who was a tech nerd. Now I know he is a sweetie.  
_______________________________________________Valerie's POV________________________________________________________

While Sam freaks over Freddie, I think of Meredith. I love her so much, so she better survive the swine flu. Why does this have to happen? She is just a baby! I felt like crying but I decided while Sam and Freddie go on another date I will cry while I am with Spencer. Since he is always there for me and stuff.**THAT NIGHT** Sam and Freddie just left. I was on my bed lying down. Spencer came in again, and this time I patted my bed, and he sat down and looked at me. "Why did Meredith have to get sick? Why couldn't I get sick? she is just a baby!" I said with tears running down my cheeks.  
"Valerie, you can't help it. It is Carly's fault. If she did not go crazy, then none of this would of happened." I looked at him. If Carly did not go crazy, we would not be together right now. We both smiled because we both got it. I finally decided it was time to kiss him, on the cheek of course, I wanted to take it slow. I approached his cheek and kissed him. JEESH he had a soft cheek! I heard Sam call from downstairs, and before I went down I said, "Thanks Spencer." I ran downstairs and saw Sam all bloody. "A GUY, HE WAS IN A BLACK HOOD! HE GOT ME!" Freddie was carrying her upstairs. I was in shock. What the heck..............? "What do you mean a guy in a black hood? Like a black hoodie?" I asked, kind of knowing the answer.  
"Yeah! He was speaking in some weird made-up language, and yelled big-boss at the end before leaving. Luckily Freddie was here to save me. He was being sexually inappropriate withe me, so Freddie beat one of them up, and the other left. I have no clue who they are, but they want us, bad." Sam coughed up blood, and then Freddie shut the door when Sam and him went in there. I looked Spencer, and ran up to him crying. My head only reached the middle of his chest, but he still hugged me, comforting me. I couldn't take it anymore! I just kept on crying on Spencer until I heard Freddie walking toward the door. I let go and stepped where I was before.  
"Valerie, Sam wants to talk to you, and tell you the whole story. She won't tell me something. Spencer, can I talk to you?" I walked over to Sam. I sat down next to her and we both started crying and coughing and sputtering and saying how sick of this we were. "Wha......What's wrong Sam..." I said still crying.  
"One of the guys, was Jonah." I sat there, and if this were a reality TV show were the season is ending, this would be it. JONAH!?


	8. The Black Hoods

Chapter 8-The Black Hoods

**Spencer's POV** Valerie and I said we would go around town trying to see if we could get some information on the 'Black Hoods.' The first person we asked was a short male, about 35. He had a big gray mustache and a deep voice, but I was taller than him, so Valerie stood close to me.  
"You have never heard of the Black Hoods? Go to (NOT a real website) to see what they are. They are crazy, and they love to kill. They hate certain people,and they are international. The leader is a girl named CSHAY47. She is the most insane, and to get into the club, you must beat or kill at least one person. Since it is international, the obituaries have been fuller than a full glass of kool-aid!" He then walked away.  
"CSHAY47 is Carly's name for email! She's crazy!" exclaimed Valerie. "We better get back tot he house. The Black Hoods could be watching. I guess if we see anyone wearing a black hoodie we should turn around and run." said Valerie. I nodded. "Spencer?" she said with worry. I looked at her with the most honest face I could. I am fine, just thinking were Carly is. "Oh.." she said. Man! She thinks she did something wrong. I know she didn't. I looked at her and she looked down. "Sorry Spencer." she said. CRAP! I feel like SUCH a jerk!  
"Oh, Valerie, you didn't do anything." I said.  
"I kissed you yesterday, and I know your 3 years older than me, but...well....." She couldn't finish her sentence.  
"It's fine! I don't mind. I would of done the same thing!" I said hoping she felt better, but she said nothing. I feel so mean. I shouldn't of acted so, blah! We walked the rest of the way home silent. We walked in the door and Valerie ran up the stairs and closed the door to her room. I made her sad. Freddie and Sam were going on a date tonight, so I know that is the time to make it up, and go on .  
____________________________________That Night/Valerie's POV____________________________________________________________________

"Bye Sam! Have fun! Don't forget to look out for black hoods!" I said, hoping she would cancel. I didn't want to face Spencer. He seemed so mad, and even when he was apologizing, he seemed mad. I heard the downstairs door slam, and then I heard Spencer. I turned away from the door hoping he would think I was sleeping. He didn't though. He sat down next to me and simply rubbed my back. I looked at him and hugged him. I really hope he forgives me now.  
"Valerie, you never did anything. I was serious. I meant it. I really would of done the same thing. I am serious." he said softly. The more he apologized for leading me on and making me sad, the more I felt better. Finally I looked at him, and he kissed me on the lips. HOLY CRUD! Wow he wasn't joking. He would of gone farther! I just stared at him, then looked down. Do I really want to be with him? Well, he did loose weight and stuff, and he is gentle kind sweet loving and caring, and hot. Yep, I wanna be with him. I kissed him back. I really enjoyed it. I enjoyed it. We heard the door open downstairs, and we heard Freddie call out. Spencer quickly got up, and I did too. I ran downstairs like always, and said hi to Sam, asking for every detail of the date. She told me how every single part of the date was great, and how they did the spaghetti thing where you have a noodle and you eat all the way down until you kiss. It was corny to me, but whatever. If she had fun, I don't care. She asked me what Spencer and I did, because she knows I love him, and I hesitated, but I decided to tell her. "Spencer and I, well we kissed." She opened her mouth super wide and didn't respond.  
'Wow Valerie, you must really like Spencer, to go that far! Congratulations!" she said with a smile. She said it like he was a prize, and he is.  
"Congrats with you and Freddie too. I know you have liked him for 2 years before you got with him, so it is a huge success." We hugged and ran downstairs, because someone was knocking. Sam peeped through the door hole and saw the mailman. She opened the door and he automatically starting talking.  
"FROM THE BLACK HOODS. GET OUT OFF NEW YORK AND RETURN TO SEATTLE. YOU HAVE A FEW MONTHS. IF I COME HERE A THIRD TIME, YOU WILL BE KILLED." He slammed the door and left. We told the boys the story, and they didn't even freak out. It seemed of it to freak out. To tell you the truth, I didn't freak out. Then Spencer said something that made me really mad.  
"You girls are so weak and over sensitive. We could take of her like this, so do not even worry." He then went back to using the computer. Sam and I are anything from weak! "Excuse me? Sam is ABSOLUTELY anything but weak! I am far from weak too. I got some muscle." I said.  
"Then why were you staying SO close to me when we were trying to find out who the black hoods are? If you are so strong, do it by yourself!" I ran out the room and went into ours. How embarrassing... did he have to go that far? I mean that really wasn't necessary. Anyways, all girls are not over sensitive or weak! He is such a jerk, and a sexist. Sam walks in and plops down next to me.  
"First thing Val, I just beat Spencer up. Second thing, he is just stressed out about everything and took it wrongly, and..." I didn't care he went too far. "FREDDIE DOESN'T KNOW I LIKE HIM! I MEAN, IT IS SLIGHTLY A SECRET, KNOWING THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW FOR A LONG TIME MAKES A DIFFERENCE!" I said yelling. "Thanks for beating him up though." I said. I laid on my pillow. He went way too far.

**A little bit of angst huh? Will Spencer ever be that much of a jerk again? Will Valerie ever forgive him? Will these endless corny questions end? Find out in the next chapter in the sequel Return To Seattle. =]**


	9. More on the Black Hoods

Chapter 9-More on the Black Hoods

**Freddie's POV** What Spencer said must of really hurt Valerie's feelings, and angered Sam because they both won't talk to him. Are Valerie and Spence together, because if they are Spence did not tell me. 4 days since Spencer said what he did Valerie is still mad because he hasn't apologized. I am going to talk to Spencer before I leave on my date with Sam. "Spencer, tell me the truth, are Valerie and you together?" I asked. He nodded and then looked away, back at his book. "Spencer, what you said must have been personal, and it was kind of mean. We are all stressed,but we got to keep our cool. You need to apologize. She is not just going to forget. I know her." I said staring at him. I saw Valerie standing outside the door.  
"I should of just called the other girl. What was I thinking getting with a 17 year old when I am 20?!" he said. Valerie stormed away with tears in her eyes. Crap! "STOP being such a jerk! Any girl would respond that way no matter what age! Stop being so, blah, and apologize!" I said feeling bad for Valerie. Spencer then looked sorry, and understood she was standing there.  
"FREDDIE! COME ON!" said Sam. Yes! Date time! "Bye Spence." I said as I grabbed my jacket and left. The light Summer breeze was so nice. Her hair was blowing in the Summer breeze and she looked so pretty. Her big blue eyes were like pools I could drown in. She was amazing, and I love her. "So Sam, where do you want to go? Maybe the pizzeria, or maybe New York Park? The big hill? It's huge!" I said. She smiled at me, and then lead me to a pool place. She must of snuck into my room and stole my swim suit! We got changed into our suits and began to swim. It was so romantic. Sam and I never get old! We swam for hours until Sam and I got tired. She got out and we changed. Time to go home. We entered the house and saw Valerie sitting alone in the living room. "SPENCER?" I yelled.  
"Yeah, I am here." he said. I overheard Sam asking her what happened. I heard Valerie say this,  
"He didn't even apologize! Then, I went to go talk to him and he yelled at me for telling Freddie to talk to him, which I didn't! I think I want to break up with him. Right now is not the time to get in a relationship." I felt so bad for Valerie. What was wrong with Spencer? Well, that's not my business. I decided to go to to see what's up with that. The website had a black background and blue words. I had to have a password, so I wrote allmightymasterrules, and actually got in! There was a online chat where the freaks, or followers got the 'lucky' chance to talk with the 'all mighty master.' They were all sick! Some people had real mental problems and couldn't help it, but some were just mean and evil and liked to feel the blood trickle down their hands, which I guess you would consider crazy, but not nearly as bad as others. I shut down the laptop, and rubbed my face. I was tired and I wanted to go to bed. "Night Val, Sam!" I said heading up the stairs. I passed Spencer's room and entered mine. I changed into dark blue penguin pants and a white tee, and I fell asleep. What a day. I really hope Spencer does the right thing, because Valerie really loves him, and I know Spencer loves her. He is just way too stressed.

**Like it? I hope you like it. I know Carly has not been in the story much, or the black hoods, but as I said, it is more about their life right now and I have NO clue what to make carly do. Please give me ideas. This chapter is once again dedicated to iicarly-ness because she is the only one commenting on the last three chapters. I know many people are following, so please, please comment. Thanks**


	10. Good Ideas

Chapter 10-Good idea(s)

Valerie's POV- I think I am going to go to break up with Spencer right now. I walked upstairs nervous and regretting what I had to do. I walked down the hallway for what seemed like hours until I reached his room. I opened the door, and he looked at me and then turned back around, looking at the computer. I walked over, and started to say something until he cut me off. "Valerie, I am so sorry. I did not mean to be so mean, it is just that I am stressed. I mean, with all this I have been going through a lot, and I have to make sure I don't blow up." he said.  
"Well, that's why I think we should go separate ways now. It is too much and I am sure you do not need a girl..." but he didn't let me finish. Before I knew it he was _tickling _me. Of course I know we are kind of together, even though we haven't admitted it, but _tickling_? Weird, but cute and fun. I was thrown on his bed, and he sat next to me. "We are together forever Valerie!" he said smiling. I knew we belonged together.  
___________________________________________________Sam's POV___________________________________________

Well I am officially 17, and today Freddie is taking me out all day. Valerie and Spencer have the house to themselves, so they better behave. Freddie got a new motorcycle, so we were going down the alley really fast.  
"What do you want to do sweet?" said Freddie. "Today is your day, and I feel like we should do whatever you want to do. So, what DO you want to do?" he asked. I wanted to give him a gift of his own today, for the first time. I told him to go to the forest. Here we go Sam. I know this is a big decision, but I think it's best. I am not like, too young am I? No, I am not. A lot of people do it at this age right? Oh well too late. We are at the forest..........

_______________________Spencer's POV____________________________________________________________________

Valerie was so close to breaking up with me. In every way she's right. We do not need to be dating going through this. IN every way I want to be with her though. I cannot give Valerie up. Valerie is everything I ahve ever wanted, and if I were to give it up, it would be so awkward and I would be heart broken. Besides, we don't need another one of us running off becoming a serial killer...... I heard the door open and heard Sam and Freddie laughing so hard, I thought they might die from laughter. Headline, Sam and Freddie, dead at age 17 on the girls birthday, too much fun! I laughed at my own joke and headed downstairs. Sam and Freddie were laughing and they were all over the place. They seemed drunk, but I knew Freddie better than that. I figured they had the best 4 hours of their life, and they were love drunk. Then Freddie pulled me upstairs and told me something I was in shock at. SAM AND FREDDIE HAD IT!!! I stared with a blank ezpression and then got up supporting myself iwth my knees. I walked out the room and into mine, and I simply just layed there in shock. I wonder if Valerie knew. Even if she didn't, WHAT THE HECK!? WHEN DID THEY DECIDE THAT! I am sure it was Freddie's idea. I mean, he is a 17 year old boy. But what if Sam got pregnant?! CRUD! Freddie.....

**Tried to keep it PG. Sorry I havent updated in so long. I moved, and then I went to skool all week, and my sis hogs the comp. Enjoy! R&R! Comment too :)**


End file.
